


Two Plus Six Makes Four

by Neneko



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Study, Codependency, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Emotional Constipation, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Just 4000+ words of angst and trauma, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Not actual bashing but Luther isn't really the best, One Shot, POV Ben Hargreeves, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Season/Series 01, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, They are back in their 13yo bodies, i mean..., so basically is TUA
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Diego non ha mai imparato a chiedere ciò di cui ha bisogno. Ben non è bravo a leggere dietro ai suoi silenzi, a forzarlo perché smetta di pensare a ciò chedevefare e cominci a fare ciò chevuole. Sono due estremi che trovano in Klaus il loro punto d’incontro, così come il due ed il sei trovano nel quattro l’equilibrio. Non un perfetto equilibrio, no, sarebbe impossibile con i loro precedenti, ma quanto basti per andare avanti.Cosa posso farci...? Ho sempre preferito i numeri pari (Five, perdonami!).





	Two Plus Six Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa one-shot per celebrare la mia quarantaduesima fic pubblicata su AO3: 4 - 2, come i numeri di Klaus e Diego. Non saprei spiegare il processo che l'ha portata a diventare una POV Ben incentrata soprattutto sul rapporto tra lui e Numero Quattro, ma credo darò la colpa all'ispirazione (e in fondo non c'è Klaus senza Ben). 
> 
> Comunque sia, spero possa piacervi lo stesso!
> 
> * NON BETATA - se doveste notare errori o imprecisioni, sentitevi liberi di farmelo sapere! *

Numero Cinque li ha salvati appena in tempo.

Sospeso tra _qui e là_ nell’istante precendente l’impatto della Terra con il meteorite, Ben ha realizzato che qualcosa fosse cambiato senza capire immediatamente di cosa si trattasse. A suggerirglielo sono stati la bocca spalancata di Diego, l’urlo strozzato di Allison (una strana fusione tra un vocalizzo privo di significato ed il suo nome, la sua voce insieme _tornata_ ed _assente_ , in quella bolla fuori dal tempo) quando ha guardato il loro aspetto mutare con il curioso interesse di un eterno spettatore, ed entrambi hanno ricambiato il suo sguardo.

Un flash di luce blu, uno strappo all’altezza dello stomaco (dove Loro si sono risvegliati, prendendo possesso del suo corpo tornato ad essere di carne e sangue) e Ben si è ritrovato semi-tramortito sul pavimento del corridoio dell’Accademia, là dov’erano capitombolati tutti e sette. _Vivi_. Five li ha riportati indietro, e adesso Ben è un ex fantasma trentenne nel corpo di un tredicenne, o qualcosa del genere.

 _Klaus_ ha di nuovo tredici anni, e c’è qualcosa nell’essere un adolescente che rende accettabili comportamenti _socialmente inaccettabili_ in età adulta, come presentarsi alla porta della camera di Ben nel bel mezzo della notte per la terza notte di seguito... ed essere sicuri di trovarlo sveglio con un’accuratezza che non ha nulla a che invidiare alle equazioni che studia con Five, perché per Ben non è scontato ricordarsi che il suo corpo adesso ha _bisogno_ di riposo.

La volta in cui è svenuto per la mancanza di sonno ne è la prova; più di una a voler essere sinceri, se si calcolano tutte quelle in cui i riflessi pronti di Diego o un provvidenziale salto temporale di Five l’hanno salvato dallo sfracellarsi faccia per terra perché aveva chiuso gli occhi un attimo di troppo. Si tratta di un problema serio; ritrovarsi privo di conoscenza significa dare Loro la possibilità di prendere il sopravvento (finora è stato fortunato, ma è di _fortuna_ che si parla, una dote che scarseggia all’interno della famiglia Hargreeves) ed è sfiancante seguire gli allenamenti dopo una notte in bianco, ma è più facile a dirsi che a farsi... Se continua così, prima o poi rischieranno di farsi scoprire.

Non che Klaus si sia mai posto il problema di cosa possa essere socialmente appropriato; se c’è qualcuno che lo sa bene è proprio Ben, al quale è stato riservato il posto in prima fila sullo spettacolo della sua vita (per buona parte della propria, di _non-vita_ ).

Nella propria memoria, i momenti passati in compagnia di suo fratello dopo _l’incidente_ hanno colori più vividi dei propri ricordi da vivo ed è bizzarro, perché è consapevole di come nella realtà la sua esistenza di fantasma fosse accompagnata da un costante grigiore -un filtro fumoso che lo lasciava privo di buona parte delle proprie emozioni, e può darsi che se il motivo per cui non le abbia dimenticate del tutto sia stato proprio grazie a quel fratello così aperto, privo di freni nella sua folle discesa verso un oblio che a Ben era stato imposto.

 _Perché vuoi ammazzarti a tutti i costi_ , avrebbe voluto chiedergli, ma sarebbe stata la domanda sbagliata. Ogni overdose -ogni mano sconosciuta, stretta attorno al suo collo un po’ troppo a lungo con la scusa di _esserci vicino, dai_ , e a quel punto Ben svaniva sempre, lasciandolo da solo non tanto per pudore, quanto perché gli era insopportabile vedere Klaus ridotto così- era un disperato tentativo di sfuggire... beh, da sé stesso. Spegnere le voci, una volta per tutte. _Voglio tornare a non provare più nulla._

Ben non è facile alla collera. Preferisce la ragione alla violenza (e non è ironico che gli sia capitato il potere più cruento in assoluto? Che fortuna, per l’appunto), le parole alla violenza bruta; ma vederlo capitolare con tanta rassegnazione gli ha fatto ribollire il sangue nelle vene per motivi che andavano oltre al disappunto.

Mentirebbe se dicesse che parte della ragione per cui l’ha aggredito non fosse pura e semplice autocommiserazione. _Sei arrivato fin qui, perché vuoi buttare via i tuoi progressi alla prima difficoltà?_ Ancora una volta, la domanda sbagliata. Avrebbe dovuto chiedersi quando abbia cominciato a considerare la vita di Klaus come di _entrambi_ , una sorta di osmosi attraverso la quale continuare ad esistere ed interagire con il mondo dei vivi. Domandarsi se la rabbia non fosse scaturita dal suo non sentirsi abbastanza -abbastanza per fermarlo, trasformarsi nella sua ragione per continuare a vivere (così che Ben potesse fare lo stesso attraverso di lui).

Klaus lo riporta al presente con il ticchettio delle unghie sullo stipite della sua porta -prive di smalto, le dita più corte di quanto non erano. Sarebbero state? _Uuuugh_ , è troppo tardi per pensare a certe cose. È meno chiassoso di quanto ci si potrebbe aspettare, ma di notte sulla casa cala una cappa di silenzio che neanche lui sembra essere propenso ad infrangere.

“Fratello caro, mio adorato Bentacles, gioia dei miei occhi-” sussurra sventolando le mani nervose, le parole che rotolano fuori dalla sua bocca _apparentemente_ prive di controllo… Ben non si fa sfuggire come stia evitando di chiedergli direttamente ciò che desidera, anziché andare dritto al punto senza il minimo tatto come suo solito. Trova quella reticenza quasi adorabile. Come se non fosse ovvio cosa voglia, a quel punto...

Klaus non indossa il pigiama che Reginald ha appositamente commissionato ad un famoso stilista nel tentativo di eliminare ogni traccia residua di personalità che fosse rimasta loro ( _spoiler_ : non c’è riuscito). Le sue braccia scoperte sono quelle di un ragazzino, l’unico tatuaggio rimasto il simbolo dell’Accademia. _Klaus loves Dave_ , c’era scritto sul suo petto in tailandese solo qualche settimana fa. Se tutto dovesse andare nella maniera corretta (o meno scorretta, immagina), è probabile che non lo incontri mai più.

È maggio, le braccia di suo fratello sono intonse e ricoperte da pelle d’oca (fa ancora freddo di notte, nella grande casa antica) e Ben sa che anche Klaus sta pensando a Dave, lo può leggere a chiare lettere sul suo viso infantile, illuminato dalla luce della torcia che hanno trovato in una delle tante stanze disabitate e che hanno subito reclamato come loro.

Ben alza un angolo del lenzuolo e batte una mano sul materasso, in silenzio; Klaus scivola sotto le coperte come se quel posto gli spettasse di diritto, e può essere che lo sia. Hanno sempre avuto un rapporto speciale, anche prima che il destino li costringesse insieme. Klaus sospira, un fascio di nervi come sempre quando ha passato del tempo da solo -come sempre quand’è costretto ad affrontare i fantasmi senza qualcuno accanto. Potrà avere scoperto di essere in grado di controllarli, ma ciò non li rende meno spaventosi…

Averlo sdraiato al proprio fianco lo riporta al _loro_ passato, provocandogli una sensazione dolceamara (ogni tanto fatica a dare un nome alle proprie emozioni). Hanno passato infinite notti, giorni, momenti così. Ben non poteva dormire allora, e spesso nemmeno Klaus. Che fosse a causa del suo corpo esausto, attraversato da tremori continui quando l’effetto di qualsiasi droga avesse preso cominciava a calare (ed i fantasmi, Ben poteva vederli, figure spaventose agli angoli del suo campo visivo che si facevano sempre più vicine, molto diverse da lui) o dell’iperattività che accompagnava il picco, era difficile che Klaus avesse un ritmo sonno-veglia anche solo accettabile.

Era difficile che Klaus avesse _qualsiasi cosa_ anche solo accettabile.

Nonostante ciò, spesso Ben si materializzava sul letto -divano, sedia, _cassonetto_ \- di fianco a Klaus e passavano ore vicini, tanto vicini quanto gli fosse possibile, tentando di ignorare il disappunto per l’impossibilità di stringerlo a sé e confortarlo con qualcosa di più concreto che soffici incoraggiamenti e promesse di un futuro migliore che non arrivava mai.

Gli piace pensare che sia merito suo se Klaus abbia provato a disintossicarsi, di tanto in tanto, ma è più probabile si fosse semplicemente stancato di cercare ogni sera un posto diverso dove dormire; ed anche se avesse ragione, non è mai durata. C’è voluto Dave per riuscire a smuovere Klaus abbastanza da chiudere del tutto con la droga.

Ignora il disappunto, concentrandosi sulla gratitudine per quell’uomo che non ha mai incontrato. _Sei una persona a sé stante_ , ripete nella sua testa fino a quando gli pare di poterci credere. Non ha mai detto che il loro rapporto fosse sano -sono una famiglia disfunzionale, dopotutto. “Benny boy, stai pensando così forte che non riesco a dormire.” Ben sospira e prova a chiudere gli occhi, lasciando che il respiro di Klaus lo culli scacciando via i pensieri.

I Mostri sotto la sua pelle si sono quietati. È successo anche le scorse notti; l’affinità di Klaus con le creature dell’Oltretomba sembra donare Loro una soddisfazione simile ad lauto, sanguinoso pasto con la sua semplice vicinanza. Quand’era piccolo, lasciar passare troppo tempo tra un sacrificio e l’altro (perché è di questo che si tratta) avrebbe significato renderli indisciplinati nella migliore delle ipotesi, vendicativi nella peggiore; adesso basta stargli vicino per sentirli vibrare di soddisfazione.

 _Fanno le fusa, Benji_ , è stata la risposta di Klaus quando gliel’ha rivelato, e solo lui sarebbe capace di paragonare le Creature a dei gattini indifesi. Ha solo una teoria approssimativa su come possa succedere -non è come se gli _parlino_ , almeno non in lingue che conosce; è più un flusso intermittente di immagini, colori e sensazioni- ma sia dannato se ha intenzione di lamentarsene.

Klaus gli ha detto che dal loro ritorno i fantasmi si tengono alla larga da Loro, anche se il motivo è al di là della sua comprensione. Un giorno o l’altro dovranno organizzare qualche esperimento -non adesso, no, è un discorso che affronteranno in futuro. Adesso sono privi della stabilità emotiva necessaria anche solo per provarci; gli allenamenti ed il terrore costante di essere scoperti li impegnano già abbastanza. Può darsi che non la recuperino mai, ma ci penseranno a tempo debito.

Qualche minuto dopo qualcuno bussa alla porta per la seconda volta in quella notte, e questo è più inaspettato, ma non del tutto. Niente che non sia già successo.

“Mostrati, mostrati, chiunque tu sia” risponde Klaus a mezza voce, e Ben gli tira uno scappellotto. L’impatto con la sua nuca è una mezza sorpresa -abituato com’era ad attraversare i vivi, si è dimenticato di misurare la propria forza. Klaus fa un mezzo urletto strozzato; “Mi hai fatto male!” lo apostrofa senza mordente; non basta certo l’assenza di cattiveria nelle sue parole a fermare la litania di _scusascusascusa_ che gli prorompe dalle labbra. Ben non è un granché come essere umano. Essere un fantasma era più facile.

La porta si apre senza cigolare ed una figura in pigiama sguscia nella stanza. Diego se la richude alle spalle con gesti efficienti, ben diversi da quelli ancora un po’ scoordinati di quand’era davvero un tredicenne. Alla luce della torcia, puntata verso il soffitto perché non filtri al di sotto della porta, il suo viso privo di cicatrici è contorto in una smorfia di sdegno. “State facendo un casino terribile! Volete svegliare il vecchio bastardo?!”

 _Uh_ -l’insulto suona decisamente fuori posto, pronunciato dalla sua voce adolescente. Gli mancano un paio d’anni prima che cambi, e un altro ancora prima che si stabilizzi nel tono basso e roco che gli appartiene. Anche Diego appare perplesso, se il modo in cui si porta una mano alla bocca con gli occhi spalancati è di qualche indicazione. Viaggi nel tempo -il miglior modo di aggiungere disagio alle loro vite già disagiate.

Klaus sbuffa, rigirandosi nel letto con un fruscio di coperte per accomodarsi meglio contro di lui, le lunghe ciglia che gli solleticano la spalla attraverso il tessuto. Una mano di Ben trova i suoi capelli soffici e prende ad accarezzarli sovrappensiero, strappandogli un mugolio soddisfatto. Sono piacevoli al tatto. Riabituarsi a percepire le diverse consistenze degli oggetti che lo circondano gli sta prendendo più tempo di quanto immaginasse (mal sopporta tutto ciò che è ruvido, o troppo freddo, o viscido), ma i capelli soffici tra le sue dita sono sicuramente _gradevoli_.

La risposta di Klaus è un brontolio soffocato contro la sua pelle. “Volevi solo una scusa per venire a dormire con noi.” Come se non avesse messo in piedi la stessa pantomima dieci minuti prima. Ben lascia che il suo sorriso -divertito, esasperato- commenti per lui.

Da parte di Diego, nessuna replica per quelli che gli appaiono minuti. Klaus ha cominciato a russare leggermente, piegato su sé stesso come una virgola priva di una frase a cui appartenere. Quando Ben credeva che avrebbe rinunciato a parlare e se ne sarebbe andato, Diego si schiarisce la gola e mormora, tanto piano che fatica a sentirlo “no-no-non sono abituato a dormire tutta la notte.” Indica sé stesso -un metro e mezzo di ragazzino i cui muscoli, per quanto allenati da anni di esercizi estenuanti, non sono che una pallida imitazione del futuro che verrà (ma verrà davvero? Secondo i calcoli che hanno analizzato insieme, Five ritiene che il futuro si possa riassumere in quindici possibili svolte). “Non posso uscire a combattere il crimine conciato così!” butta fuori con rabbia, come se gli procurasse dolore fisico ammetterlo.

Ben tralascia di precisare che a quell’età combattevano il crimine già da diversi mesi, anche se sotto le direttive del _caro vecchio paparino_ (nella sua testa, le ultime parole assumono il tono cantilenante di Klaus). È un caso che non siano ancora usciti in missione da quando sono tornati indietro, ma è impossibile dimenticarsene.

Ogni giorno sembra il conto alla rovescia verso uno o l’altro trauma della loro infanzia. Catastrofi annunciate, contro le quali non possono fare altro che dare il loro meglio e sperare basti a cambiare il futuro. Se Ben non si dimenticasse regolarmente di essere vivo, il pensiero che gli mancano meno di tre anni prima di morire gli impedirebbe di respirare.

 _Non è detto_ , gli ha sussurrato Klaus qualche notte prima, stringendolo a sé come se fosse la sua stessa vita ad essere in pericolo (come se solo qualche mese prima, molti anni fa, non avesse passato giorni rinchiuso in un mausoleo fino a perdere la ragione). _Non è detto, Ben, possiamo ancora salvarti_ , ed è questo che lo rende speciale ai suoi occhi. Il coraggio con cui sa mettere il proprio cuore a nudo e dire ciò che loro non hanno il coraggio di ammettere.

Avere tredici anni ed il loro bagaglio emotivo è francamente terribile.

È terribile osservare Luther continuare a lottare per conquistarsi il primo posto nel cuore di un uomo incapace di amare, nonostante ciò che ha scoperto su di lui, nonostante li abbia manipolati come pedine. Vedere il suo presente, futuro, passato riavvolgersi su sé stessi come un circolo vizioso da cui non _vuole_ uscire. Anche se ha deciso di seguire le loro direttive (quelle che hanno deciso tutti insieme, come fa una vera famiglia) e non interferire, è evidente che sarebbe pronto ad abbandonare ogni cosa (perfino Allison, perfino lei) se ci fosse un’altra opzione.

Ben detesta non potersi fidare di suo fratello. Vuole bene a Luther -vuole bene a tutti loro- ma l’affetto non è sufficiente per chiudergli gli occhi davanti alla verità.

È terribile sentire la risata squillante di Allison, la migliore ad indossare i panni della ragazzina obbediente con la stessa naturalezza con cui interpreta un personaggio qualsiasi in uno dei suoi film, e ricordare lo squarcio sulla sua gola. Ricordarla madre di una figlia che potrebbe non nascere mai.

Guardare negli occhi di Five, il terzo più giovane in ordine di nascita, e leggervi quarant’anni di solitudine assoluta, il terrore che da un momento all’altro possa svegliarsi e rendersi conto che si è trattato soltanto di un sogno, e quella è una sensazione che Ben capisce, anche se solo in parte. Leggervi il dolore che deve provare, nel ricordarsi i volti di tutte le persone che ha ucciso. Il fatto che sia stato costretto a farlo (anche questo è qualcosa che Ben può capire) non alleggerisce in nessun modo il peso della loro morte.

Ci sono giorni in cui un rumore, una frase bastano a trascinarlo indietro in quel mondo apocalittico che non esiste più al di fuori della sua mente, e Five passa le ore successive incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi fratelli, quasi possano svanire tra un battito di ciglia e l’altro. Ripetergli _siamo qui, Five, sei qui con noi_ non ha nessun effetto.

È terribile aver scoperto per caso come Diego abbia imparato a trattenere il fiato sott’acqua, come la sua bocca si pieghi verso il basso ogni volta che una sirena della Polizia si fa sentire sopra il traffico cittadino perché non può fare a meno di pensare a _lei_. L’immagine della mano di -no, Ben si rifiuta di definirlo _loro padre_ , e _no,_ non vuole pensarci. Non vuole pensare a come per settimane Diego sia stato incapace di finire una frase senza che le parole si spezzassero a metà, con un suono umido che gli ricordava quell’acqua che doveva essere stata costretta nella sua gola.

Parlare con Pogo e Mamma, le due figure su cui hanno sempre fatto affidamento, che hanno significato _affetto e fiducia_ per tutta la loro infanzia, e pensare ai segreti che hanno nascosto loro. Non avere una via d’uscita, se non quella di continuare a recitare un ruolo che si fa ogni giorno più insopportabile, soffocante.

Più terribile di tutto, però, è il senso d’impotenza nel vedere Vanya costretta ad ingoiare le pastiglie davanti a Reginald, solo per rigettarle appena possibile insieme alla bile e al senso di sconfitta. Vederla lottare contro il proprio enorme senso di colpa, mantenere la facciata di vacua ignoranza, nascondere ogni scintilla di quella vita che le è stata negata per la sua intera esistenza. Non l’hanno salvata dal diventare la personificazione stessa dell’Apocalisse solo perché si facesse venire un’ulcera, grazie tanto; poco importa che il paragone appaia impari, la salute di Vanya non è un’opzione.

Suo fratello è ancora dove l’ha lasciato, in attesa -che lui smetta di perdersi nella propria mente, magari. Come ha già detto, Ben è un disastro con _le persone_. Per fortuna ha Klaus a salvarlo dalla propria inettitudine sociale, e chi l’avrebbe mai detto; Klaus che percepisce il cambio d’atmosfera senza nemmeno avere bisogno di aprire gli occhi e lo spinge perché faccia spazio nel letto per Numero Due. “ _Chop chop_ , Diego, non abbiamo tutta la notte.”

Il clic della torcia che si spegne è impercettibile. Ben la fa scivolare sotto il cuscino, al sicuro: Diego non ha certo bisogno della sua luce per muoversi tra quelle pareti, gli basta lo spiraglio che filtra attraverso le persiane per avvicinarsi in due rapide falcate -in contrapposizione con il modo imbarazzato in cui si blocca di nuovo, ai piedi del letto nella stanza buia come _un idiota, non posso crederci, vieni qui._

Diego non ha mai imparato a chiedere ciò di cui ha bisogno. Ben non è bravo a leggere dietro ai suoi silenzi, a forzarlo perché smetta di pensare a ciò che _deve_ fare e cominci a fare ciò che _vuole_. Sono due estremi che trovano in Klaus il loro punto d’incontro, così come il due ed il sei trovano nel quattro l’equilibrio. Non un _perfetto_ equilibrio, no, sarebbe impossibile con i loro precedenti, ma quanto basti per andare avanti.

I freni che gli impediscono di allungare la mano libera per accarezzare anche i capelli di Diego non valgono nulla per Klaus. Suo fratello si rigira per metà e le sue dita trovano un punto magico tra le scapole di Diego che agisce come un interruttore, trasformando muscoli tesi in un ammasso di gelatina. Ben ha provato sulla propria pelle il loro potere, in grado di ancorarlo nei momenti più difficili (quando tentenna prima di rispondere ad uno dei suoi fratelli, dimenticando che possono sentirlo e che non serve gli faccia da tramite; quando la presenza di Sir Reginald al loro stesso tavolo si fa insopportabile e la mano stretta attorno al libro che sta leggendo quel giorno comincia a tremargli in maniera evidente, quando-- non importa quando, Klaus c’è sempre per lui).

Il fatto che abbia dovuto rinunciare ad ogni contatto umano per buona parte della sua vita da adulto potrebbe aver influire sulla debolezza nei suoi confronti, ma -la forza di Klaus è concentrata sulla punta delle sue dita, metaforicamente e letteralmente. _Hello, good_ bye. Il potere di accoglierti e quello di _terminarti_.

Certo, anche gli altri fanno del loro meglio; non mancano mai di stringergli la spalla, sfiorargli la mano quando gli passano un oggetto o sistemargli una ciocca di capelli ribelle, fosse solo perché fa bene anche a loro sentirlo solido e reale e vivo… Non ha lo stesso impatto, ma non dipende da loro; sarebbe strano il contrario. Klaus ha avuto quasi quindici anni per sviscerare -uhm, magari non è proprio il termine adatto da usare per qualcuno con un portale interdimensionale all’altezza dello stomaco- i meccanismi che lo smuovono.

Per una persona accusata di voler essere continuamente al centro dell’attenzione, Numero Quattro ha sempre dimostrato una compassione ed una gentilezza non indifferenti, se non superiori a quelle di alcuni di loro. È bastato guardare oltre il suo bisogno spasmodico di ricercare un’attenzione mai ricevuta, perché se ne rendessero conto tutti. Nel loro cuore sono sempre stati una famiglia -quello che mancava loro erano i mezzi per comunicarlo. Spera che questi primi, goffi tentativi finiscano per trasformarsi nella loro quoditianità.

“Dovresti prenderti maggior cura di te stesso” è solita ripetergli Allison, facendo seguire un buffetto affettuoso alla raccomandazione -sempre uguale, perché Ben tende a commettere gli stessi errori ancora e ancora e ancora. Dopo essersi preso cura di suo fratello così a lungo, spostare il fulcro da Klaus a sé stesso gli costa un grosso sforzo di volontà. Allison è diversa da come la ricordava; dietro alla facciata della ragazzina vanitosa che pensava di poter comandare il mondo -il viso è lo stesso, dopotutto- c’è una sfumatura di… affetto genuino, incondizionato. Lo porta a credere che se anche dovesse sbagliare (di nuovo), lei saprebbe perdonarlo.

È lo stesso sguardo che Mamma rivolge loro tutte le volte che commettono un errore, con la sottile differenza che non si tratta di una reazione programmata. Detesta sembrare ingrato -sa che Grace li ha allevati amandoli al massimo delle sue possibilità, ma il modo in cui la vede è cambiato irrimediabilmente. Gli fa male vedere Diego lottare contro la stessa realizzazione, schermarsi dietro all’amore cieco, infantile, l’unico appiglio alla normalità in una vita _straordinariamente fottuta_ \- che prova per lei. Ogni tanto vorrebbe che fossero tornati indietro privi di memoria, per quanto sia un pensiero altrettanto insopportabile.

Se fosse ancora un adulto, Diego non avrebbe nemmeno permesso a Klaus di avvicinarglisi -non sarebbe nemmeno con loro, adesso- ma di notte, e con quell’aspetto, è facile fingere di dimenticarsi della propria età ed indulgere in quella piccola debolezza (l’unica che sia concessa loro). Questo Diego, invece, si trascina con gesti letargici fino ad incastrare un braccio sotto la testa spettinata di Klaus (al risveglio non se lo sentirà più, poco ma sicuro). Le sue dita sfiorano l’orecchio di Ben, perché nonostante occupino ben poco spazio in quella forma, il letto ad una piazza non è stato progettato per accogliere tre persone, grandi o piccole che siano. È scomodo, un esercizio di equilibrismo non indifferente.

Ben non farebbe cambio nemmeno con il più spazioso dei _king-size_.

Diego si lascia sfuggire un lento, pigro sospiro che gli solletica la guancia. “È piacevole, stare così.” Il buio della stanza accoglie la sua confessione e la protegge da orecchie indiscrete. Tra quelle pareti, sono poche le parole che non possono permettersi di dire -meno di quelle che non riescono a dire, ma hanno un’intera vita per imparare a farlo. _Ti voglio bene. Grazie. Scusa._

Spera sia così; non sanno per quanto tempo rimarranno in quello spazio temporale. Five sta già cercando altre opzioni che non impattino in maniera negativa sulla probabilità di un’altra Apocalisse, preparandoli all’idea che potrebbero ritrovarsi a viaggiare di nuovo da un momento all’altro. Domani stesso i loro giorni da tredicenni potrebbero avere fine, e quell’abitudine con essi.

La sua voce è salda e Ben si scopre orgoglioso di lui -orgoglioso dell’uomo che è diventato, della bontà nascosta sotto un’apparenza da spaccone che non riesce ad ingannare nessuno. _Sono felice di averti salvato la vita_ , non dice, _grazie di aver aiutato Klaus. Grazie per essere qui con noi._

Deglutisce l’improvviso groppo alla gola ed è stupito nel sentire una mano stringergli la spalla -non sono le dita sottili di Klaus, anche perché suo fratello le ha entrambe serrate attorno al collo del suo pigiama (finirà per sformarglielo, ma ci sono cose più gravi), e quei calli, frutto di ore passate a stringere un’impugnatura, sono inconfondibili. “Dormi, è quasi mattina.” Se sperava di farlo passare per un ordine, il risultato è rovinato dal tono soffice con cui pronuncia quelle poche parole. Diego lascia la mano dov’è, ma la sua stretta si fa sempre più lasca mentre scivola nel sonno. Incurante che manchino solo una manciata di ore prima della sveglia (e che i suoi fratelli dovranno correre nella loro stanza prima di essere scoperti), Ben lo segue pochi minuti dopo.

Nella quiete della stanza, i loro respiri pacifici sono l’unico suono.


End file.
